HURT
by evilfish1503
Summary: Sehun tak pernah menyangka Kai -seorang yang begitu ia cintai- bisa berbuat hal yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. (Summary gagal). FF Uke!Sehun/KaiHun or?/MPREG DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and Other EXO Member**

**Pair : KaiHun, ChanHun (Bisa berubah atau nambah)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Little Angst**

**Warning : BL, OOC, MPREG, Typo Yang Merajalela, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alur Membosankan etc**

**Disclaimer : EXO member just belong to God.**

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_

_._

_._

_._

Sore itu member EXO K sedang tak memiliki jadwal apapun, entah itu manggung atau latihan. Jadilah mereka hanya berdiam diri di dorm mereka. Mari kita lihat apa hal yang mereka lakukan saat ini…

Kyungsoo sedang membaca majalah –entahlah majalah jenis apa- tapi mungkin ia sedang membaca di bagian kuliner, Baekhyun yang entah sedang apa, Chanyeol yang sedang mengutak-atik handphone nya , Suho sedang berteleponan di balkon kamar bersama suami tercintanya a.k.a Kris, dan yang terakhir duo maknae kita yang berada di ruang tengah dorm.

.

.

Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal berdua. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang dengan Kai yang menatap Sehun dan Sehun disebelah Kai yang tampak asyik memainkan ujung bajunya, kentara sekali maknae berkulit putih susu itu tengah di landa kegugupan.

Kai menghela nafas lelah. Mereka hampir sejam berada di posisi seperti itu.

"Ayolah Sehun! Katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya ing8in kau bicarakan denganku. Ini sudah hampir 1 jam dan kau terus diam saja" ujar Kai yang tampak mulai kesal.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar. Sungguh ia gugup mengatakannya, tapi ia benar-benar harus mengatakan hal ini pada Kai –namjachingu nya-.

Sehun semakin gencar memainkan ujung bajunya, di tambah menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup.

"K-Kai …" suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Hm" Kai menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat. Kentara sekali kalau mood nya sedang tidak baik.

"A-Aku.. aku "

"AKU APA?" Kai tidak sabaran, membuat Sehun sedikit ketakuatan dan bertambah gugup.

.

.

.

"Aku hamil Kai"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya setela mengatakan itu. Ia malu.

Sementara Kai masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Uke nya barusan.

"A-Apa? Cob-coba katakan sekali lagi"

"Aku hamil Kai. Dan ini anakmu" jelas Sehun mendongakan kepalanya memberanikan diti menatap Kai.

Kai masih terdiam. Tapi pada detik berikutnya ia membuang muka. Membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Kai?"

"HAHAHAHA Leluconmu sungguh tidak lucu Oh Sehun"

Kai mengatakan itu dengan nada dingin.

"Aku-aku tak membuat lelucon Kai. Sungguh aku sedang hamil, dan ini anakmu"

Kai mencengkram bahu Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Dengar! Aku tak percaya apa yang barusan kau katakan. Anakku ? oh itu tidak mungkin" Kata Kai tajam dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kai tak percaya. Sungguh, ini bukan tanggapan yang Sehun harapkan.

"Tapi ini memang anakmu Kai" cicitnya, nyali Sehun mrnciut melihat tatapan Kai yang seperti bisa membunuh siapa saja.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PERCAYA OH SEHUN?"

NYUT

Hati Sehun berdenyut. Ini pertama kalinya Kai membentaknya dengan kasar.

Mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan tanpa menunggu lama kristal bening jatuh menelusuri pipi mulusnya.

"Ke- hiks kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kai? Aku hiks sungguh aku tidak berbohong hiks ini anakmu" tangisnya. Sementara Kai membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

.

.

"Hey apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya sebuah suara lain yang ternyata suara Chanyeol.

Bentakkan Kai yang keras dan isakkan Sehun yang juga keras mau tak mau menarik perhatian hyungdeul mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan kini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho juga Kyungsoo terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sehunna kenapa kau menangis?" itu Baekhyun.

Mereka yang baru datang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Kai ada apa ini?" Suho membuka suara.

Kai mendengus.

"Kenapa kalian kesini? Ini bukan urusan kalian" kata Kai dengan nada kasar.

"YA! Kai jaga bicaramu, kami hyuungmu" bentak Chanyeol.

"dan lagi kau dan Sehun adalah tanggung jawab kami. Jika ada masalah di antara kalian kami berhak mengetahuinya"

"Cih terserah! Aku tak peduli. Tanyakan pada maknae kalian itu saja" Kai menatap Sehun –yang masih asyik menunduk- dengan sinis.

"Ya1 Kai kau mau kemana?" ujar Suho yang melihat Kai beranjak. Sementara Kai terus berjalan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan hyung tertuanya di EXO K.

"YAK KIM JONGIN" lagi-lagi Chanyeol berteriak, namun terlambat –Kai sudah pergi.

.

.

Mereka berempat mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun yang masih setia menuduk di kursi sofa. Suho yang pertama menghampirinya diikuti Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Leader berwajah angelic itu mengusap bahu maknae terkecilnya lembut.

"Sehunna, apa uang terjadi antara kau dan Kai? Ceritakanlah" Suho bertabya dengan suara yang super lembut.

Bahu Sehun bergetar. Ia menangis.

"Hiks sebenarnya…"

Kemudian Sehun menceritakan masalah sebenarnya pada ke-empat hyungnya dengan susah payah –kerena bercerita sambil menangis-

Dan terlihatlah 4 member EXO K mengeluarkan ekspresi shock mereka.

"Sehunna kau- kau sungguh sedang hamil?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih belum percaya dengan cerita Sehun. Ini sangat mengejutkan.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Jika kalian tidak percaya, aku bisa memperlihatkan hasil testpack nya"

"Aniyo. Tidak perlu, kami percaya padamu" tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Lalu kenapa Kai bisa sekasar tadi? Itu anakmu dan dia kan?"

Sehun kembali menunduk dan isakkan pilu terdengar lolos kembali dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kai –kai tidak percaya kalau ini anak kami hiks"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai hai.. author abal-abal kambek membawa FF yang juga abal -.-

Aduh kok saya bisa nulis FF beginian ya?

Tapi saya udah janji buat publish ini sama seseorang T^T

Gimana? Mau dilanjut atau dihapus aja?

Oh ya maksih buat yang udah Review di FF JEALOUS ;')

Maaf gak bisa bales satu2 *peluk cium*

Akhirul kata/?

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
